marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Season Ten
This is the final season of Stark. 2022-2023 Cast Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark/ The Centurion-22/22 Rose Leslie as Pepper Potts-22/22 Michael B. Jordan as Rhodey-22/22 Cassidy Freeman as Allison Mercer-17/22 Justin Hartley as Clint Bardon/ Hawkeye-17/22 Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Mavis-11/22 Recurring Dylan O Brien as Tony Stane/ The Soverighn-2/22 Episodes # Pepper finds a dead Tony and gives him a Lazurus serum to revive him. Pepper sneaks away before Tony fully awakens protecting his secret. Zoe is desperate to find Clint, so she uses Thor`s old lightning bolt weapon to find Clint. A guy begins setting off bombs so Tony must push himself harder. Allison awakens on the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. # After Pepper departs for Egypt, Stark Enterprises hires Jane Grant to take her place. An assasin named Bullseye takes aim at Jane and Tony, but Tony learns that he wants The Centurion. Thor in his human idenity as Donald Blake comes to Egypt to keep an eye on Pepper. # Rhodey`s parents arive in town. The Centurion must stop Whiplash who now is armed with Stark Tech. Pepper investigates Chris Hall who hates vigilanties. # The Centurion helps Daredevil stop Electra Nachios from helping The Hand kill the Senator. # Pepper decides to tell Tony that she knows he is the Centurion, but she finds a stone on accident turning her into Isis. Clint and Tony decide to ask Allison for help with Pepper. # Jarvis gets attacked so Tony and his team must find out who it was. Rhodey must help an old friend. # The General and Lucy Potts decide to drop in on Pepper and Tony for a surprise Thanksgiving dinner. Tony and the General bashes superheroes. Someone tries to murder him. # Tony and Pepper spend the whole day together but a guy with the power of lightning injures people so Tony must stop him. Pepper finds out about a video her deceased mother Ella Potts sent her. # Clint registers for the Government . He is kidnapped under supervision of Wade Wilson S.R. Namor and his new wife Namora team up with Tony to free Clint. Pepper gets fustrated when she is told by Tony that she can`t help with the team. # Allison finds a strange box that belonged to Obadiah Stane. When Tony accidently activates the box, he is transported to an alternate universe where after Tony`s parents death`s he was raised by the Stane`s. In this universe Tony Stane is a murderer and Pepper is engaged with Clint. Tony must tr to escape. # The VRA is in full effect when the Hawkeye tries to stop a mugging but is attacked by citizens for being a hero. Tony, Jarvis and Rhodey find out that the people had the Infinety Tatoo. Thor and Spiderman return to help Tony deal with Wade`s re-ammergence after kidnapping Pepper. # Tony, Clint, Pepper and Felicia are released by the VRA after being captured at Thor`s funeral but each of them have flash backs of Zoe holding them against their will. When Zoe returns, Felicia warns the others that Zoe may be a traitor. Tony becomes unsure if he can trust Zoe. # Tony is surprised to see Jarvis at a pro vigilantie rally, but he is shot on national telivision. Meanwhile Obadiah reveals himself to the world and reclaims Stane Corp from Allison and Clint. Zoe and Pepper cheer up videos of fans professing their support for The Centurion. # Zoe and Clint are mistaken for FBI agents investigating Ronnin`s minions. Pepper tells Tony that he needs to create the mask that he wears as a hero and must choose between Tony or the Centurion. # After Scarlet With sends a magically spiked bottle of champagne to Tony and Pepper for their bachelor/bachlorette parties, the gang black out after toasting. Pepper realizes that she lost her engagement ring, and her and Clint go to the Casino but someone is after them. # J.Jonah Jameson returns and asks The Centurion to help him investigate the Thunderbolts, a government team of enemies consisting of Bullseye, Electra, Mr. Fear, Whirlwind, Deadpool, Mallen, and Jing-Mei now Jin-Khan. # Tony is shocked to find the box in the armory. Tony Stane surprises him and sends Tony to an alternate world where Jarvis is very angry. Meanwhile in the normal reality Tony Stane visits Allison and tells her if he does not side with her he will kill her. Pepper asks Agent Coulsen to help her bring Tony back. # A future version of Ant Man arrives and teams up with Tony to stop a future version of Ultron. # Allison learns that General Wade was found dead on a street corner, proof that someone had killed him and sent him back. Tony decides to return to China to make sure no other Ten Ring leaders are there but is shocked to see The Mandarin. # Tony takes Pepper to Jarvis`s house to get a blessing for marriage. Somehow after that Tony lets Pepper use a suit of her own when the Tinkerer has returned to New York. Meanwhile Clint searches for the bow of Gamora. # Pepper and Tony continue to struggle with getting married. Meanwhile Clint possesed by Thanos wants to end Tony for good. Tony starts to see his parents ghost, and Allison finds out that Titan is headed for Earth. # Allison is kidnapped by Obadiah who wants to take her heart to revive Ezekiel. Clint battles Thanos`s minions. Obadiah is possesed by Thanos and Tony finally embraces his destiny as Iron Man. Final Scenes Tony as Iron Man flies to save Pepper from a jet. Pepper- Mr. Stark you were destined for greatness. Iron Man later fighting Thanos by using his full power repulsor to stop Thanos. Ten Years later An older Tony Stark is married to Pepper and Pepper is pregnant. Pepper- Hey Hun are you sure you are going to he Avengers Tower? Hawkeye calls him telling him that there is a robbery so Tony kisses Pepper and flies off as Iron Man. Future Dylan states that Stark Season 11 will introduce new characters and that Captain America and Thor would return as a part of the Avengers. Rhodey`s character will become War Machine in the mid season Finale. After that a talk of a Quicksilver/ Ant Man team up show has surfaced with Brandon Routh and Aaron Taylor Johnson. Category:Bat24